Both Sides Of The Same Coin
by illuminari storyteller
Summary: This story takes place in a world of Pokemorphs! Lance and Kason have arrived in a new region were they'll be used as butlers/bodyguards while they attend school! Includes Comedy, Language, Possibly lemons and a house full of Eevee evolutions who have the "Eye" going for both brothers...nothing could possibly go wrong! Right?... UPDATED AGAIN
1. Chapter 1

**Uhm okay so...once again I had another story in mind and decided to go ahead and type it and uhh...see where it goes...the inspiration for this story comes from hellfire15's Im Stuck In A House Full Of Girls!**

**If you haven't read it yet go ahead, it's a pretty good story!**

**Anyway, let's continue with the story!**

** Pokemon does not belong to me and neither does the idea for this story **

**Bold: songs, books, signs etc.**

_Italics: thoughts, telepathy, written messages_

"": normal speech

-:time skips

():my thoughts

_Ch 1-Both Sides..._

Kalyspur...a region that was between Unova and the new mysterious Kalos region...the region had been known for some time but not much of it had changed in the last couple of years, altough parts of it were still quite the vacation resorts.

Currently there was a train passing at very high speeds and on board in one of the cabins were two Zoroarks...

One was a shiny and had a black hoodie on as well as black jeans with a chain on the belt loops.

His hair was short and stood up in a spiky pattern...he was currently listening to music as he was deeply emerged in the song...

The other wore a jacket and his hood was up so as to cover his head, he wore dark pants same as his brother yet he seemed to cover more of his skin as none showed, he seemed to be shy as his clothing didnt show any part of his clothing except for a small part of the bottom of his face, but he wore a scarf that covered that part of his body...

The first brother took one of his earphones out and his sibling next to him.

"Hey Lance," said the brother as he tapped his brother's shoulder.

His sibling only looked at him in a way of asking "yeah?"

"You okay bro?" he said as he seemed a bit...nervous...

Lance nodded and stared out the window as he watched the trees go by...

"Alrigh the-

_-Attention passengers, we are about to reach your destination of Dunwall City, please be sure to grab all belongings and be safe when exiting the train, thank you for riding Kilokai Transportation, have a pleasant day-_

He was cut off by the announcer as he slowly grabbed the bags next to him, his brother doing the same.

As the train stopped all passengers crowded as they tried to get out while at the same time passengers tried to get on.

Both brothers squeezed by until they were able to escape from the crowds and both took deep breaths.

"Guess neither of us really like crowds huh?" The brother said as laughed a bit and his brither simply nodded and reached into his pocket.

"Oh yeah forgot you had the map, c'mon let's find the place and get this ocer with already," he said as bith brothers began walking...

-several minutes later-

"Alright yeah were lost...I guess I really should of just let you navigate'" the brither said as he gave the map back to his brother.

At this point the brother started walking as he listened to his music, unknowingly he didnt see the car coming down the street...

The brother looked confused and took one of his earphones out and looked towards his brother.

"Hey Lance do you hear that-" the brother was cut off as he looked to his side only to see a car coming down the street and close to hitting him...

At that moment time slowed as he felt something push him away, he saw as his brother tackled him out of the way and out of the way of the car.

As they both hit the ground, the car screeched to a stop as an Eevee pokemorph came out of the car and immediately went to check on the brothers.

"Arceus, are you boys okay?" the man asked as he looked worryingly at us.

"Were fine, thanks," the brother said as he stood up.

He then saw a Glaceon morph and a Leafeon morph come out of the car.

He began to talk to the Eevee as the other brother went to get the map, just as his fingers were about to grasp it, the dark blue fingers of the Glaceon morph got the map first.

She blushed as she tried to return it to him when a gust of wind blew the map out of her delicate hands.

The brither immediately ran after it and as the ither brother as well.

Both chased the map until the brother's eyes widened and he used a short teleport and got in front of his brother as they both fell to the ground and saw as the map crossed into the street and was suddenly carried away by an 18-wheeler going at incredibly high speeds.

Both brother's eyes widened as they had just witnessed what could of easily been their demise.

"That was way too close for comfort," said the brother as the other nodded and slowly walked away from he street and they both slowly went back to their luggage.

Halfway back the Eevee and the other two Eevee-lutions met with them all three out of breath.

"Hey there you are...you alright...again?" asked the Eevee.

Both brothers nodded and the Glaceon stepped forward as she looked sad.

"Sorry about losing the map..." she said while twiddling her thumbs nervously.

"Ah dont sweat it, we can still find the place anyway," said the brother confidently.

"You know in exchange for this trouble we'll be glad to take you to where you need to go," said the Eevee.

"Really?" asked the brother.

"Of course! Now where is it that you need to go?" asked the Eevee.

After the brother had told them the address the Eevee and the Eeveelutions looked bewildered.

"Uhm, you alright?" the brother asked.

"That's the same as our address," said the Eevee.

"Oh?" said the brother.

"Wait a sec, Mr. Faye?" the brother asked.

"Yes! And u assume your the older version of the two Zoruas I met as cubs?" the Eevee said with happiness.

"That'll be us," the brother said as he shook the Eevee's hand.

"Ha Ha, girls this is Kason and Lance, they'll be the ones staying with us and your sisters, now c'mon lets get your things!" the Eevee said with excitement.

"Ha! See Lance we found them anyways! Now we just have to get a ride back and live with and his daughters!" both Zoroarks stopped at the last comment.

"Wait daughters?!"

**Lol so that was Chapter 1 of BSOTC, tell me how it was and uhm well I'll have another chaoter up by tomorrow because right now it's almost 11 p:m: and I'm about colla-**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2-This Is Paradise...**

**Alright chalter 2 is finally up! Sorry that it took me a while to get the chaoter up but I forgot to pay my phone and uhm...yeah, anyway it still gave me sometime to write on this story, well let's continue!**

**Last chapter, Kason and lance had by pure chance met Mr. Faye as well as to of his daughters...**

**Anyway let's see what happens next!**

_Chapter 2- So you finally gonna start being less quiet?_

"Wow..." were the only words that left my mouth as we came in to whqt seemed like the gated entry into a forest, once in the gate it took about a minute before we reached what could of being mistaken as a manaion instead of a home...

The place was massive, not to mention that there was a fountain in the middle of the courtyard and that the entire place was surrounded by forest...

To say that I was breathless was an understatement, I was speechless, one of Mr. Faye's daughters must of seen the amazement on my face seeing she giggled a bit, I suspected it was the Glaceon because the Leafeon looked kinda bored...

Hey actually she reminded me of Lance, they were both quiet and always looked bored...holy crap I finally find a match for Lance!

Speaking of Lance...he looked a bit nervous, almost like he knew something was gonna happen...

We slowly came to a stop and everyone stepped out of Mr. Faye's car, sta ding in front of the house made it seem much bigger, I whistled and Mr. Faye looked at me grinning.

"Ready to come inside?" he said as I saw his daughters go inside and Lance get bith of our luggage and hand me mine.

"Sure, well as long as Lance is," I said as I looked at him and he nodded.

Mr. Faye nodded and he slowly went to the door and let us inside.

Lance and I were breathless as we saw the interior, it was amazing...

"Girls! Come on down!" both Lance and I loked at Mr. Faye and he simply smiled.

"It's alright don't worry," he said as we heard footsteps coming from the stairs.

Lance looked nervously at me and I tapped his shoulder.

"It's alright," I quietly told him as he nodded but still looked nervous.

Not long after that we saw several girls quickly going down the stairs, all of them looked like eevolutions...

One by one they all lined up to be honest...they were fucking hot!

"Girls introduce yourselfs," Mr. Faye said as one of the girls stepped forward.

"Hi, my name's Phoebe, I'm the youngest" said said an Umbreon morph who looked cute as hell. She was wearing red skinny jeans with a yellow tank-top that was a bit tight on her...she had long black hair that went halfway down her back and her eyes were red with yellow irises and she had rings on her elbows, forehead, and ears.

"I'm serena~" said a Sylveon with a pretty nice hourglass body...she wore pink shorts aling with a sleeveless white shirt. Her bows gently flowed gently around her, her eyes were light blue with her irises being white and her body was pure white save for her hands, feet, and a small part of her forehead.

"I would be Azura, we've already met," the Glaceon said happily. She had a small white skirt on along with a navy blue shirt, they really hugged her body nicely...her body was all light blue except for her hands and feet along with the tips of her ears, her eyes were black with light blue irises.

"Lilith," the Leafeon said plainly, almost bored...she is definitely Lance's match, she wore a dark green hoodie with the hoodie on and wearing dark skinny jeans.

"I'm Vesperrae-" a Vaporeon said with a very nice hourglass body...

"-And I'm Violettra~" continued a Flareon with a body that matched the Vaporeon's.

"I'm Zorela," a Zoroark said shyly as she twiddled with her thumbs...she wore baggy black jeans along with a black bra that was lined in red...it really showed her bust...

"Aurora," said an Absol happily as she winked at me...she wore black short shorts along with a sleeveless shirt that hardly covered any of her bust...

"And finally, I'm Ember," said an Espeon who looked the oldest...she wore black jeans that were cut and a dark purple short sleeved shirt.

"It's very nice to be able to meet you all," I said as I bowed a little bit, Lance doing the same.

"I'm Kason and this is my brother Lance," I said as they all seemed to get a glint in their eyes...

"Well with that out of the way, girls would you mind showing them around, I must return to the airport," Mr. Faye said as he walked out of the house and clksed the door.

Hearing the door close actually made me gulp...anything was possible now...

Just as that thought left my mind both Lance and I were being dragged upstairs...which hurt...a lot...

_About An Hour Later..._

"And this is your room, Lance's is right next to yours," Ember said as she smiled warmly and walked away.

Thanks to her I'm still alive...the rest of the sisters had been dragging me until she used **Psychic **and quickly helped me escape from them. Now all I have to do is unpack everything and relax with La-

FUCK! I forgot about Lance! Okay calm down...panicking isn't going to help...he's pribably getting tossed around or maybe-

*pant pant* Lance slowly came in my room and quietly closed the door before locking it and falling on the floor. Literally.

"You alright bro?" I asked as he weakly got up and layed on my bed and nodded.

"You know...this is probably a good opportunity for you to reimagine yourself," I said as he looked up at me curiously.

"Maybe you could be less quiet...or loose some of the clothing..." I said with a bit of hope.

He nervoulsy looked down at his fully clothed body before shaking his head...

_"Neither..." _he said extremely quiet.

I sighed before continuing on putting my stuff away.

"Fine, hey so would you kind calling dad?" I said as he curiously grabbed my phone and dialed to our dad.

**-Hey kiddos! How's it going?-** Dad said happily as he picked up.

"Oh well perfect, you know except for you not telling us about Mr. Faye's daughters jackass!" I said with a hint of agitation.

**-So? Any of em that you liked?- **he said plainly with a small laugh.

"Wait a sec-was that the only reason you sent us here?! For us to get into some harem or something?!" I yelled.

**-Well a harem is all up to your choices, anyway, did Lance loosen up?- **he said with a small hint of hope.

"I'll call you later..." I said as I hung up and sighed. Lance looked confused and stared at me.

"You should sneak into your room, you have to put your stuff away as well," I said as he nodded and quietly left my room and I heard his door close and lock.

I simply layed on my bed and exhaustively though of what to wear after taking a shower in the bathrooms in the huge ass rooms we had gotten.

"This is almost like an upgrade for us...wonder if Lance will be abke to adjust..." were the last things I said before continuing on trough the rest of the night before sleeping...


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3-I Suddenly Don't Think They Were Fake...**

**Hello people of the internet!**

**Look sorry for not updating in what? Like a month?**

**But I have a good reason, okay I dont, I got lazy, had writers block, got sick, failed a couple of classes, way too much work, and other stupid things, anyway I'm extremely sorry and I'm currently working on the next chapter for ETU, also well since I haven't played Pokemon Black and white I really am not familiar with the map of Unova and well I kinda got the idea of drawing the map and labeling all the cities...**

**Well enough of me ranting here is Cbapter 3? 4?**

**...wait up...**

**Nope its 3!**

_Chapter 3-I Suddenly Don't Think They Were Fake..._

The morning felt way too warm for me, I'm used to the cold or even a cold breeze, but moving over here its warmer than I'm used to, I wonder if Lance has already adapted or if he's as uncomfortable as I am abiut the heat...

'Crap, speaking of Lance, I don't know if he's alright,' I thought as I got up from bed and silently snuck into Lance's room, I was a bit freaked out that I couldn't find him.

I looked around a bit before finding the window in his room open...

'For Arceus sake if he freakin ran away I'm gonna hunt him,' I though as I climbed on the wi dow and carefully got on the roof. To my relief...he was medidating on the roof.

"Sup bro," I said as I sat next to him.

He groaned a bit before and continued to maditate.

"Alright then, c'mon we gotta make breakfast, " I said as both if us stood and I slowly went trough the wi dow...meanwhile Lance showed off and somersault into the room.

"Showoff," I said as he chuckled and started getting ready.

_-About 10 mins Later-_

"Alright check the fridge and tell what we got, I'll check the cabinets," I said as Lance nodded and we each got to work.

In total we had just about enough ingredients to make a large feast for multiple days of thanksgiving!

"Well let's get started-" I stopped seeing a note, it pretty much just said what the girls favored most...

_Well just as every child who is spoiled the girls all have favorite tastes of food:_

_Phoebe-Just about anything_

_Lilith-Loves fruits, dislikes meat, feed her very little to-no meat at all_

_Serena-In love with sweet things_

_Aurora-She loves grales for some reason as well some fruits every now and then_

_Zorela-Loves sour tastes_

_Vesperrae-Anything but spicy or dry things_

_Violettra-Loves spicy things_

_Azura-Loves sour things as well as cold things, pretty much anything_

_Ember-For some reason she loves soups a lot, any kind_

_Sincerely,_

_Marcus._

"Well guess we really are basically chefs now huh Lance?" I said sarcastically.

He nodded and quickly separated what we would need for each of the meals.

See...me and lance are amazing cooks when we work together, one of our was to be able to cook for a purpose, maybe even open a restaurant, altough being the cooks for a bunch of girls is pretty awesome.

"Lance lower the flame on the searing pan," I said as he started putting some of the ingredients in tje oans.

We were quick, fast, and everything was going great...

(P.o.v Change)

"Uhm everyone else smell the take-out?" Phoebe said as her nose twitched

"Nope! All I smell is heaven!" yelled Violettra.

"Holy shit...did I die?!" said Zorela.

"Onward my sisters! Let us clame what it is that has aroused our senses!" yelled Aurora.

"Pfft, that's what she said!" said Serena as everyone burst out laughing.

Immediately there were several pairs of feet running down the stairs until they got to the kitchen, from the kitchen dorrway poked out a head...then another, and another, until all heads were sticking out and peeking inside the kitchen.

There they saw the brothers finishing the food and putting it on the table before Kason swiped the sweat from his flrehead before sighing.

"Well we're done, I'll call the girls alright?" he said as Lance nodded.

Before Kason could even breath in all the girls rushed in and ran over him as they all found their respective spots and began to eat.

"Holy-"

"Oh my ARCEUS!"

"THIS IS HEAVEN"

"Thanks you Arceus!"

"I know its already been said too many times but...HOLY ARCEUS!"

"Uhm thanks...but it really isn't that much-" he was cut off by Vesperrae.

"THIS IS THE FOOD OF QUEENS!" she yelled as Kason blushed.

The girls continued as the brothers sat and began to eat with them.

_-Some Time Later After The Food-gasms...-_

Kason gathered all the dirty dishes as Lance had to meditate and wasn't able to help.

As he started washi g two small hands covered his eyes as he gasped a bit.

"Relax its just me..." said a voice behind him as he turned around to see that it was Zorela.

"Oh, h-hey," he said shyly.

'_Wait what the...why am I stuttering?!' _ I though as my cheeks felt hot.

"I wanted to help you with the uhh...mess...my sisters made," she said as she began to dry the dishes that were washed.

"Thanks," I said as eberything went by faster.

"Well there, see? More people get the job done faster!" she said as everything was put away.

"Y-yeah thankd Zorela," I said, okay again, why am I stuttering?

"Well I gotta go, ciao," she said as she winked and walked away

After that I started walking out of the kitchen to find Lance when Ember bumbed into me.

"Oh Kason good, I needed to talk to you," she said calmly.

"Uhh sure, what ya need?" I asked trying to sound normal...why do I stutter?!

"Well you and Lance have to be enrolled at the school and me and the rest of the girls were getting ready to go," she explained.

"Damn I forgot, alright just let me find Lance alright?" I said as I tried to find Lance with Psychic.

"Alright, meet us outside once you find him alright?" she said as she walked away...her hips swinging seductively...damnit don't stare you idiot!

I was able to find Lance's signal outside in the back...apparently he was still able to take the heat and still be able to feel at home...well gotta hand it to him, he's able to adapt a lot faster than me.

_-After Finding A Certain Assasin Zoroark-_

"Alright we're here," I said the girls piled into a limo...

"Great just in time, get in," Ember said as bith of us got in.

"So where we headed?" I asked.

"To the school, duh," said Serena as she giggled.

"Right," I said blushing.

Well even I know Lance can't fail as bad as I did...maybe I should join him in being quiet...

Soon we got to the school...which actually looked fucking awesome!

There were a lot more people than I thought...soon the limo stopped and the girls started getting out, the moment I got out I saw that the girls were surrounded by guys...they were all taking pictures getting autographs and-wait is that guy jacking off in public...gross...

Lance tapped my arm and I looked over at him.

_"Our job is to protect them...you know what to do..."_ he said quietly.

I nodded and I changed myself into a Lucario before making long walls of Aura all the way to the school and every guy was trapped outside of them.

"Thanks boys~" said Vesperrae as the girls started walking trough the path with us in front of them.

"HEY WHO ARE THE JACKASSES?!"

"DUDE THEIR TAKING MY BOOB TIME AWAY!"

"YO GET THE FUCK OUTTA THE SHOT!"

Yeah I don't you need us to explain who was screaming those...

We came in the school and the Aura walls collapsed as the mob of angry "fans" was left outside.

"Well, guess you proved to be formidable guards," said Zorela as she grinned.

"T-thanks..." I said as we continued walking.

Pretty soon there was a Licky Licky walking towards us and mist started forming around me.

"It's okay, he's a friend of ours," said Azura as the Licky Licky hugged Ember.

"Well how long has it been since I last you?" he said sarcastically.

"Oh don't exaggerate, Barry this is Kason, and Lance, for you two, this is Barry, our childhood pervert," explained Violettra.

Soon we saw Lilith walk to him and did well...a hood handshake...

"Well shall we get to the office?" said Ember...

The girls had left to go get us enrolled and we stayed with Barry while they did that.

"So...you boys uhh, seen anything?" he said.

"What ya mean?" I asked confused.

"Oh c'mon, your in a house full of hot voluptuous beauties, how can you not know what I'm saying," he yelled.

Suddenly my eyes grew wide as I finally understood.

"Oh! Uhm w-we're not like that, we're their bodyguards!" I said drastically trying to change the subject.

"Righhhhhhhhhhht...well just remember that this is what you might get later if the cards are played right," he said as he got his phone out.

My face immediately went red...on his phone there was a video of a huge orgy...and the ones getting it were a bunch of Eevee evolutions...they moaned loud as hell...gah shit! Get your mind outta the gutter!

My eyes were wide and my whole face was red and...wait I think I'm drooling as well...yup...I am...

Well...at least Lance is also embarrassed. ...I think. ...his heads down...

He quickly stopped the video and loaded Cartoon Wars on his phone.

Next the girls came in and they all saw us red as hell...

"Barry...don't turn them into perverts..." Ember sighed.

"I have absolutely no idea what you're talking about," he responded...

**AND...THATS A RAP!**

**Well there's this chapter, again sorry I took so long and I promise to uodate sooner from now on!**

**Now! Where are my slaves?!**

***kicked in the face by Lance and Kason***


	4. Chapter 4

**Ch 4-That Was a Bit Too Cruel...**

**Hello my fans!**

***crickets***

**Alright then...well here is chapter 4 of my somehow more popular story BSOTSC, ya.**

**Anyway I think this chapter might not have as much comedy as the last one due to me just basically being in a bad mood anyway let the show begin!**

_-I Lost Track Of time-_

_'I swear to Arceus if I have to find Lance everytime I wake up I'm going to kill him,' _ I thought as I went downstairs and yet again tried to find him.

Coming down the stairs I checked every room there, well not the laundry room, hmm, could he be there?

Meh, better safe than sorry.

I'd went in and the moment I made the turn I had accidentally bumped into uhm...Ember's breast...

"E-ember...s-sorry didn't know you were here," I said as my cheeks grew hot.

"Oh it's alright, what are you up to anyway?" she asked with a warm smile.

_'Shit, now what? Thanks a lot Lance,'_ I thought to myself.

"Well I just wanted to memorize the house to you know, make it quicker to find things and clean..." I said nervously.

"Alright then," she said smiling.

_'Wait did she buy that?' _ I thought a bit surprised.

Suddenly I saw her get tense and start to slowly look around, I mean the laundry was kind of in the main floor but it was still at the end of the hallway, so I guess I understand why she must of been nervous...if her sisters saw us they'd get the wrong idea...and that would chaotic...

Wait a sec, oh crap...we're along...I forgot that today everyone has a free day...no chores or anything and all the girls go to their rooms and chill!

Guess this really is a bad poaition...

Suddenly Ember's hand lightly touched my chest and she pushed me back into the wall lightly, for some reason my cheks grew hot and I felt my pulse speed up...kind of think of it...did I get hard?!

Damn...I think I did...

Wait why does THAT turn me on?!

"It's alright...just let yourself go..." she whispered in my ear as she seductively wrapped her arms around my neck and sadly...stood over me by about two inches...

It's not that I'm short...but she IS an adult...

_'Lance! Help me out here!' _ I yelled to Lance in a message.

Moments later, or when she had started taking my shirt off...

There was a large amount of plates breaking and the loud pong of pans hitting the floor.

At this Ember settled herself and whispered in my ear...

"_Don't worr, I'll finish with u later..._" as she walked away seductively and my face red...

_-In Another Part Of The House-_

Everyone else had gone out to get groceries or something, I believe Ember stayed as well as Kason, I guessed that his brother didn't stay since I hadn't seen him at all, altough I keep feeling like someone is watching me...

I need to meditate, the brothers moving in have put me in stress...I know that they're here just to get into a harem or something, it doesn't help that some of my sisters have been playing with them and trying to be seductive.

I'm simply glad that it's quiet, not to mention the covered brother...he seems...unpredictable, something about him is off...he's ashamed of something...

If he tries to do anything I will personally beat him...he's up to something, no one dressed like that has good-

Wait he dresses similar to me...damnit...he's still up to something...not to mention that he plays the silent one...

_'Well, at least I don't see him much-' _ my thoughts were cut short when I stepped outside...

HE was there...he sat there outside, meditatingin close to where I meditate...

I thought he wasn't here...how can he hide his thermal energy...I should of been able to detect him...

Quietly I walked close to him and I sat in my usual meditating spot...he simply stayed silent, the only sound being the several bird Pokemon...

I decided not to anger myself and simply began to meditate, it was...nerve wracking being to him while I meditate, I know he's planning to do something...

Just like when-

"Lance! C'mon help me clean up!" I heard the other brother yell...

Lance stood and quietly walked inside, meanwhile Lilith was normal...but under her hood her eyes were wide open with fear, she'd felt something when Lance had stood up...something immense...

A large amount of power...and...smoething else...something...close to her...

The girl's had returned from...wherever it is that they went...and Phoebe had been left in charge of whoever was cleaning...who was Lance...

She was currently riding him piggyback style (**Spoink back style? How's that?) **and she was giving him am endless amount of orders, which he was somehow able to do with a mix of Psychic and amazing speed and reflexes...

Soon after everything was clean and Lance had been panting a bit, Phoebe had insoected everything made him get down to her level...**(ha! A giant bowing down to a child XD) **and she did something he hadn't expected...

She hugged him and kissed where his cheek would of been, she then ran up the stairs leaving a confused Zoroark who slowly stood up...

_-Later That Night-_

Probably my favortie part of the day...when freezing cold water runs trough my fur and no light enters the room...

I slowly opened my eyes as as I rinsed everything out and let the water run down my body...

Closing the water off I grabbed a towel and dried myself off as I turned on the lights at their dimmest level and saw myself in the mirror by accident...

I got closer and anger and hatred welled up inside me as I looked at my body...the mistake that had costed me everything...suddenly a large headache formed in my head and I was forced to hold my head in pain.

_'He's corrupt...'_

_"What is wrong with him?!"_

_"Oh my Arceus!"_

_"Keep him away from me!"_

_"Why do you fight it..."_

My eyes shot open at the last one...

_'Amaury...it's me...don't fight it...'_

_'If I don't. ...many will get hurt...if not die...I don't want that anymore...' I responded_

_'But if felt good didn't it...letting loose...giving your anger back to those who caused it...'_

_'No...get out of my life...' I responded..._

_'You'll need me at some point...and when you do...you'll feel well again...'_

I held my head in pain as everything went back to normal...I looked down at my body and saw the pendant my _abuelo _gave me...

_''__Paenitet avus, spondeo ac pugnam viriliter_,' I thought as a half prayer...

I then got dressed and laid on my bed...

Everything was quiet...and soon more memories flooded in my head...

_-Somehwere Else in The House-_

Sleep had not come to me easily...HE kept appearing in my thoughts...

I decided to simply meditate and aoon found that to be the wrong idea...

I felt a depressive feeling and large amounts of pain...

Whose thoughts are these?!

Soon I felt a large headache and immediately stopped...I panted as I simply decided to lay down...sleep soon came to me...but not without HIM or those starnge thoughts...

**Well that's it for today my duckies!**

**Sorry I had this done yesterday but got lazy and decided to simply post it the next day, anywho...because its a holiday I'll be working on a story for BSOTSC that's exclusively for holidays and that way I won't have to skip in the story and then go back and end up confusing people.**

**Well illuminari out!**

**Oh yeah!**

**2 or 3 thinfs before I go!**

**1:Please review if you like me! Tell me how I can improve! **

**2:If you'd like check out my other story Expect The Unexpected, I'm also accepting Oc files you can check what info you need on ch.4**

**3:Lastly...I'M HOSTING A FAVORITE CHARACTER POLL SOON! Since I got to that point where I have a decent amount of fans I decided to have people vote for their favorite character, the poll will begin in the next two chapter's so that you can get a deeper feeling for the characters.**

**Okay that's all folks!**

**Me:Fellas would you like to say bye?**

***all characters look at me and all fight for who gets to say bye***

**Me: uhh...okay then...bye!**

**Happy thanksgiving yall!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5-Something Is Among Us...**

**Hello people! So sorry if I didn't keep my promise of updating often but apparently my phone got dusconnected because when my sister gets on it she deletes all the messages and I never find out when my phone expires...**

**Well enough of me, hiw are you my fans?! All I want to say is thank you so much to those who have followed and/or favorite me or my story, it means a lot and I'm surprised at how far this has gone in so little time.**

**Well let's see there was something else...**

**Oh yes!**

**That sounds wrong when you think about it...**

**Anyhow...in the next few chapters I'll be hosting a Poll for your favortie character as well as one for unique moves among the characters, altough the moves one will be posted later on since I'm still working on everyone's secret moves.**

**Also the character Poll will be posted sometime in the next couple of chapters so that everyone can get a feel for the characters and make a connection with them!**

**Kason:Wait they can connect to us? I thought weren't computers...**

**Me:Not that kind of connect...**

**Serena:Pfft, fail.**

**Azura:Onward with the craziness!**

**Me:Hey that's my lin-**

_Chapter 5-Something Is Among Us..._

_This nightmare...I wanted to end badly, there was pain...misery...bloodshed...and...regret...I want to wake up, at this point I don't even know if these are my memories or someone elses...or is this just a nightmare? Something of the future? A premonition? No. The past...no...wait...who am I?!_

_What am I...this nightmare is affecting me..._

_Next I saw...images...Violettra...Azura...Vesperrae...Serena...all the others...even father...and...three other people I've never seen...they all laid on the floor...bloody...lifeless...limp...their eyes cold and dark...I saw myself desperately clawing at the floor...trying to crawl away from whatever did this...until there was a preassure by my side and I was forced on my back..._

_There I saw a large shadow...it stood tall and extremwly lean...suddenly it brought one clawed foot up slowly and I saw it fall on my head...before everything went dark..._

I woke up gasping for air and I felt my entire body cold even though I was covered in sweat...that nughtmare...it seemed so...realistic.

That simply brought pure terror into me as I looked around slowly and saw everything was normal.

I slowly got the blankets off me and shakely got to my feet and saw that it was late for breakfast, everyone had already started, no use going down like this...

_'Might aswell bathe...if anyone sees me like this they'll know something's up,' _ I thought to myself as I got extra clothes and walked to my bathroom.

I opened the water and let it get warm, during my wait I had started to take my clothes which were full of sweat and slowly got into the shower, I slowly got all the dirt and sweat off of me before turning the water to cool and just let it relax my system...

_-Some Time Later-_

I finished putting my clothes on and looked at myself in a large mirror on my closet door...my hoodie covered my entire head and a large part of my face, that I solved by simply keeping my head down a bit.

Walking down the stairs I heard the noise of dishes being put away before it all went silent, I waited a little before walking into the kitchen and seeing HIM there...he simply stood there looking out the window...motionless...what was he doing?

I them saw as he looked back a little before turning around and bowing down a bit.

I simply ignored him and tried to suppress myself before the memories from the nightmare flowed into my head again...then I looked at HIM, he was much taller than me, yet he looked...puffy...aybe it was just the clothing?

I then noticed as he started to walk to the fridge and took out a small tray, on it there was a salad made professionally along with a berry smoothie...he then pulled out my chair before setting the tray down gently...

I hesitantly walked to him and sat in the chair before he pushed it in, it surprised me a bit before he walked to my right and bowed a bit and started to leave...

_"Lance..." _ I accidentally said extremely quiet.

Yet I saw as he stopped right after stepping out of the kitchen, he looked around a bit before continuing to walk...

_'Why would you do that?!' _ I yelled at myself before looking down at the meal...

Well...no one else is around...

_-Several Hours Later-_

Lance quietly walked up to his room after meditating and locled the door the moemnt he walked in, he then started to off his clothes leaving him in just a long sleeve shirt and black baggy jeans with dark purple Converse.

He slowly went to the mirror and saw himself, it was rare for him to dress so...little...he was used to covering his entire body...it...hid his shame...

Shaking his head he w

Slowly walked over to his bass guitar and turned on his small amp to a small volume.

Sighing quietly he began to play random notes to get a feel for his bass. When he was ready he started to play one of his favorite songs...

**Hey Man, Nice Shot**

**Filter**

He grinned at the feel of his heart beating in beat with the rhythm of the song as he stopped playing.

He loved the way his heart did that, it subconsciously beat along to the rhythm of whatever song he played. It made him...happy...or at least content.

He decided that was not enough and turned on his Xbox 360 and put in Call of Duty: Black Ops 2.

He waited a little before he ended up getting an invite to join Kason's Free For All match and he did, he then noticed many other players and that the match was about to start.

When the game started he quickly chose his favorite loadout.

The sniper rifle equipped with Fast Mag, FMJ, and Adj. Zoom Scope.

For his secondary weapon he used an MP7 equipped with Fast Mag.

On perks he had Scavenger, and Flack Jacket.

On Wildcards he held Primary Gun Fighter, and

He immediately got a triple kill at the start of the match and continued to get more, Kason was catching up and the others were long gone behind the two borthers.

Meanwhile Kason sworn to be hearing the girls yell and scream in their rooms and it oddly matched seconds only after their kills...

On the last couple of seconds of the match Kason had used his point and called in a VETOL Warship, many went inside building meanwhile Lance shot the warship down and Kason cursed outloud.

Some of the girls heard and lokked around as they heard it close to them...

As soon as the match ended he heard all the girls scream and yell...even some things breaking...

When he realised what was happening he started laughing and tears formed in his eyes from how hard he laughed, soon after his door was kicked down and he looked to see every sister there eache with death in theor eyes.

He gulped loudly and tried to jump out the window before a pissed off Sylveon stood in front of the window.

He slowly backed up bumping into Violettra and seeing the anger in her eyes...

_(Lance's P.o.v)_

I heard my brother's yells as I heard the girls yelling and cheering, soon I heard their footsteps reach my door and I concealed myself, I saw them come in and look around confused, yet none found me...

**Well thats it for this chapter y'all! **

**Sorry I took so long updating this I just ran out of time with work and school and I sorta forgot about this chapter...**

**I already got a couple more chapters after this one planned and same goes for ETU and I have a new story planned which I have written for awhile but I have been correcting for some time and I started to write it for Fanfic.**

**Anyway see ya guys.**


	6. Chapter 6

_Everything Begins With A Single Step…_

**Alright of all let me start with…I'M SO SORRY!**

**I haven't really had much time to write since I can't have mu phone out in class and all I can do is write down sketches for the next couple of chapters, and after school I go to work and the little bit of hours I have left I spend studying seeing as I have successes in failing the 1****st**** semester miserably and I want to be able to pass the 2****nd**** semester to avoid repeating the year all over again…**

**Anyhow, how are you my fans?! As I said I am extremely sorry for not updating in like what? Two months?**

**Secondly, I have already written a large amount of sketches for this story, although sadly the same cannot be said for ETU, and yes I am extremely sorry about this especially for my ETU fans, but it was my first story and I still want it to be amazing, this means finding the right attitude for the story as well as fitting challenges and mysteries.**

**Because of this I am taking my time with the chapters and might not update as quickly as this story due to this story mainly being for fun.**

**Lastly, the character poll has been moved up from next chapter to several more chapters as I have noticed that my chapters lack in feelings and appearances, which is why I want to be able to work with my characters a bit more and give them more feelings, more appearances, more details, especially details considering that a lot of my characters sorta just hide there behind all the other characters and stay silent in the shadows.**

**Oh before I go, I will be posting a new story that I've written for some time now, and the very last notice now is, there will be foreign languages such as Japanese, German, Russian, Latin, etc.**

**So if you don't understand sorry, I will try to translate it the best I can and tell you what language it is in order to avoid confusion.**

**Well, the moment you've all been waiting for, ONWARD WITH THE CRAZINNES!**

Everything Begins With A Single Step…

_-hallway that never seemed to end, it just kept getting longer and longer…_

_Wait a second, I remembered having a dream like this once, and Grandfather told me these dreams have special meanings, but what's special about this dream?_

I slowly opened my eyes as I turned on a small black light in a lamp on a nightstand next to my bed.

It's a bit of a trick that Lance showed me, since Dark types have very sensitive eyes, especially in the night…he started using a blacklight in his room, soon he got me into it and it works pretty well.

I think it has to do with the way that we need very little light to be able to see, and the darklight hardly gives enough light, well to other types I guess…to Dark types it's pretty bright

I slowly put on some pants I already had out, for some reason Ember was persistent about everyone having their clothes ready for the day.

As soon as I put my belt on I heard a small knock on my door, I stood up and answered the door only to be surprised by seeing Serena standing there, she was wearing pink short shorts and a white short sleeve shirt, her hair was a bit of a mess, and she was hardly able to stay awake.

I saw her face become red when she saw me, wait did she blush?

"_Uhm, are you okay Serena?"_ I asked as she seemed to awaken out of nowhere.

"_Y-yeah, just making sure that you woke up on time," she said fighting the urge to stutter._

"_Well you seem like you just saw something embarrassing,"_ I said chuckling a bit.

I then followed her gaze and saw that she was staring at my chest; I'd forgotten to grab a shirt…

She seemed to see that I had figured everything out and she shyly reached towards my chest, she lightly traced her fingers down my chest and stopped at my small six pack.

"_Well, you seem to be in shape,"_ she giggled as I felt my face grow hot.

"_Well considering me and my brother constantly got into trouble, I guess it's only natural that we'd have to stay in shape,"_ I explained.

She seemed impressed and I saw a bit of a questioning look in her eyes.

"_Wait, you and Lance fought?" _she said.

"_Not the kind of fights you think, they were self defense, but they still brought us an infamous reputation,"_ I said as she seemed to understand.

After a couple more minutes she ended up leaving, for some reason when she left a felt…lonely…

After that I heard very faint footsteps and I quietly cursed, I knew Lance had gotten ready before me.

Down In The Kitchen

I heard as my brother quietly started getting everything together, since today we had school, we had gotten a uhh…letter from Mr. Faye that he wanted to us to pack lunches for the girls as well as make breakfast just like every other day.

For many this would be an outrage, but for us it was an opportunity for us to try out our skills and see if we can make an effective system to work for the way we have quite some time before lunch.

So far from everything we'd seen at the school excited us and made us really look forward to going to the school. Well Lance had a bit of a problem though, the fun part is you get to dress any way you want, but with the exception of too much clothing, and Lance was considered as wearing too much, so they told him he would have to wear less clothing, he wasn't too enthusiastic about this, we sent a request for him to see if he could wear everything, they approved it, but I really want him to get out of his shell, or clothes…so when the request came back approved, I hid it, I feel guilty lying to him, but I really want him to be a bit more comfortable…

Making it into the kitchen I was a bit glad I did, he wore way less clothing, he was wearing dark violet converse, black jeans with a chain for a belt, a dark violet hoodie with the hood up, a black shirt underneath, black leather gloves to cover his arms, and a cloth that resembled something a ninja would wear to conceal their face. In my book he still a bit much, but it was sure a lot less than what he would wear.

As he saw me he nodded and we both got to work…

-Time Skip: 45 mins later-

I put the last lunch in its rightful container and we watched as we had all the lunches along with the breakfast for everyone.

And right on time the girls came in…

After breakfast we got everything and all piled in to the limo that was outside.

Getting there I was still amazed at everything that the town had to offer, but the lack of trees still made me a bit sad.

Finally stopping at the school we all walked to the office and got our schedules.

I was pleased to see I had a lot of my classes with Lance, all trough 5th period at least…after that our classes were different, Serena saw my concern and tried to calm me down…it helped a bit, but not much, every time I turn I turn my back on him something really bad happens…

Some of the girls also had classes with us, but not all of them, the bell for 1st period rang and we all said goodbye as we went to our classes.

-3rd P.o.v-

_The day continued pretty much the same during the time, Kason noticed he had Barry, Lilith, Serena, Azura, Aurora, and Lance in 1__st__ period._

_In second it reduced down to Lance, Barry, Lilith, and Lance._

_During the day it continued to change, with Lance finally leaving his side in 5__th__ period, this worried him deeply…_

_Meanwhile in Music class, Lance had been forced to sit next to Lilith, he had brought his Bass Guitar and had played it extremely well, this caught the attention of many._

_At lunch they all enjoyed each other's company and the girls had to suppress the urge to have food orgasms…again…_

_The rest of the day was a bit nerve wracking for the brothers, being apart for them was difficult._

_Lastly at the end of the day…_

-8th Period/Kason's P.o.v-

The day was a bit stressful, but it was definitely fun, there were many things that definitely were different from back in Unova.

Especially on the last class, Battle Education, Aurora told me it was basically a way to improve battling in many different styles, it…impressed me nonetheless.

Everyone had dressed in shorts and other athletic wear, even Lance's clothes were a bit lighter and made for him to be able to move faster.

Everyone was waiting in a gym with a worn out battle area, there were bleachers with a modern shield protecting those who were watching.

Soon an aged Gallade stepped into the middle of the middle of the field, he looked around his 40's or 50's, he had a pretty good build, definitely someone to keep your eye on if you have to fight him.

"Alright my name is Coach Cozby, I will be your Battle Instructor as well as the Athletics coach, "he said with a deep voice.

Everyone paid attention to him, he definitely caught my interest.

"Alright, there is one thing I believe on, and that is, battle is something you can only learn trough experience, so who will be the first ones up?" he said with a grin as some looked nervous, other gasped, few had grins on their faces.

He held up a small button and pressed it, then a large screen turned on, it had two large squares in it and a line under each square, then the face of someone came on both squares, then it randomly went through every student there was until it stopped on two different students.

Lance and some Muk morph.

He slowly got up and walked to one side of the field, as did the Muk morph.

They each stared at each other and Cozby was about to press the button again.

"I can't believe we get to see Lance fight," said Aurora as she literally sat on the edge of her seat.

"Damn, I wonder how he'll do on his own," I said as everyone looked at me.

"What do you mean?" said Zorela as she looked at Lance.

"Yeah, I thought you two were born fighters or something," said Serena.

"Yeah, but Lance isn't a fighter, I am, Lance hates to fight," I sighed.

Everyone's eyes widened as they all turned to him.

The fight had started and the Muk morph quickly slid towards him with an amazing speed, Lance simply extended his arm and the Muk morph was frozen in a solid block of ice.

Everyone stared at him; he simply started walking back up to where the rest of us were.

_The rest of the fights continued, everyone had a different atmosphere about Lance after the display he showed._

_Eventually I was called down and made quick work of a Mienshao that was feeling cocky, all the fights lacked many things, either strength, speed, power, technique, something, but then again, many of these guys taking this class don't have much experience._

_Then…the last fight…Lance and Lilith, everyone was amazed and surprised at the same time, no one knew what could happen._

The fight started with Lilith using Sweet Scent, or I think that's what it was called. Immediately everyone was on the edge of their seats to see what would happen.

Lance froze a small part of his mouth and nose, preventing the Sweet Scent to take effect, Lilith charged ahead and Lance simply dodged every hit, every swing with her vine, and blocked any heavy hits.

The time was wasting, and Lilith was visibly becoming exhausted, time was almost up, and it as apparent that she was beyond pissed.

A small green glow surrounded her arms as vines came from the ground and wrapped around her arms, making them look like the arms of a Machamp, then a white glow came over them.

"No, she's using that move,"said Aurora as she looked down.

"What move?" I asked curious.

"The Grassy Hammer, said Zorela.

"It consists of her vines tying tightly around her arms, and covering them with a form of Hammer Arm, it's extremely powerful," said as she looked down sadly.

I looked down to Lance and saw Lilith run at him and thrust a punch at him, he extended his arm and blocked the move solid.

Lilith widened her eyes as she put more strength into the move and jabbed Lance in the ribs, as he doubled over she punched and hit him squarely on the forehead, he was sent flying into the wall where a loud cracking noise was heard, she was claimed the victor and she walked back to the top.

Two morphs in nurse uniforms came out with a stretcher and carried him away…

-Some Time After School-

I groggily opened my eyes and squinted at the immense light coming from the lamps, I nsat up and felt a headache.

I shook it off and walked a bit, but I was soon stopped by a small white paw with dark blue claws, I looked to see it was Aurora, I was surprised to see her.

"You feeling better?" she asked quietly.

I nodded and she saw the way that I wasn't limping.

"How fast do you regenerate?" she asked impressed.

"Nevermind that, look I'm really sorry about Lilith, she hates losing to guys…and she went overboard…so, sorry…" she said sadly as she hugged me gently.

I was taken back by this and I couldn't do anything.

She let go and I was able to see that she was blushing horribly.

"C'mon, let's go home, there is only a couple hours before dinner," she said as she started walking and I followed behind a bit farther…

-Some Time After Dinner-

I walked down to Lance's room after else had fallen asleep, I felt bad for some reason…I wanted to apologize, yet…when I reached his door, many sides of me told me to just leave.

When I reached for the door knob I heard a faint deep melodic sound, I quietly put my ear to the door and heard one of my favorite songs.

**The Red**

**Chevelle**

The deep melody of a Bass Guitar flooded my mind with memories…memories I wanted to forget forever…anger quickly filled me as I stomped away from the door…

**And that's a rap! LOL, so what do you think?**

**Again I am deeply sorry for not updating sooner and I hope you can forgive me, well I gave you all the news at the beginning and I have nothing more to give you.**

**So sorry if this chapter isn't to your liking. **

**Well review if you likey and please no flames, although I will take criticism, please tell me how I can improve!**

**Well that is everything for now, goodbye my friends! Merry Christmas!**


End file.
